Autumn Harvest
Autumn Harvest is a roleplay started by Cornflower MM. Sign-ups started October 15, 2013. The RP itself started October 23. Signups for Part Two of the RP started February 22, 2014, and that part of the RP began March 2nd. The RP was officially completed on July 7th. Characters Good Guys Ambrosine A pretty mousemaid Sister with auburn headfur and green eyes. She's 25 seasons old and loves Dibbuns. She is also unused to violence and a bit naive. Wanting adventure, Ambrosine leaves Redwall and joins up with Enthal and Tango, to help them look for Sie, who has run away. (Jukka the Sling) Andio Bushtail (Left the RP.) A tall squirrel with reddish-gold fur. He is 32 seasons old, and not too stern but won't let anything go easily either. He likes to see things done in a proper but fun way. (Tam and Martin) Aoi Rose A squirrelmaid, age 16. Likes to travel, but when she isn't traveling, enjoys staying at Redwall. She doesn't like to fight, but will if someone harms her or threatens her way of life. Aoi's weapons are mainly her teeth and claws, but she also has a small dagger hidden in her sleeve. (BlueRose) Bree Ara (Left the RP.) A female hare who was appointed in Captain Quickpaw's old position after Sie killed him. Bree is the leader of the Justice Group, a group of hares who broke away from the Long Patrol and plan to have revenge on Sie for Quickpaw's death. (redwallgurl) Cantin (Left the RP.) A 6-season-old squirrelmaid. She's cheeky and hyper all the time. Her favorite food is pickled beets. (Amarith Waterspring) Dropear A female bat, age 17 seasons. She has gray-tinted brown fur with black around the face, feet and wings. Dropear is quiet and attentive, and has only recently begun to adjust to daylight. (Lenda) Enthaladna ("Enthal") Enthal is the Abbey warrior. She is a squirrelmaid with brown fur and sky-blue eyes. She is friendly and a skilled swordsbeast. (Originally played by Faiyloe, then by Cornflower MM) Galendar (Left the RP.) An otter in his late teens. He is the last of his family, the Shenleos. Galendar has a long scar on his forehead. The fox leader Aldof killed his entire family while he was out fishing, and Galendar intends to get revenge. His weapon is a javelin. (Brinty) HareSpring A female hare, age 30. Was a private in the Long Patrol until her husband Captain Quickpaw was killed - then she was the first hare to resign from the Long Patrol and join the Justice Group. (Cornflower MM) Harin A badgermaid, age 17. She's bubbly and very cheeky, and writes a lot of stories and poems, but never shows them to anyone. Harin is an expert archer, but has never witnessed or been part of a battle. She has lived on the Eastern Plains all her life, in a small village near a river. (rachel25) Jovani Fur-Ripper A badger, age 31. He's a wanderer, very serious and strict. Jovani has the tendency to view others too harshly, and views jokes and humor as a waste of time and a distraction. His weapons are a longbow and throwing knives. (Jovani Fur-Ripper) Lana Barksword A wandering badger whose weapon is a greatsword. He's outgoing and loves to be around Dibbuns and the elderly. (Captain Snowfire) Abbess Lavender A squirrel, about 32 seasons old. She is nut-brown and tan on belly, and has a white dot on her forehead. She's a sweet and caring Redwaller, but can be rather stern at times, such as during the RP when Sie ran away and she went to get him back. (Cornflower MM) Leliah Togworth (Left the RP.) A shrewmaid, 22 seasons old. She is the Log-a-Log's niece, and as a Dibbun, she came dangerously close to being spoiled. However, it was corrected soon enough and she is a pretty decent creature now, though as her temper is rather short she occasionally has a relapse. During the RP she leaves the Abbey and heads out to meet up with Enthal, Tango and Ambrosine, who are looking for Sie. (KitrallStreamrippler) Major Parsel Stagvulle (Left the RP.) A mountain hare from the Long Patrol, age 42. His weapons are a sling and halberd, and he's kind but firm. (Givanell) Quin ''(Left the RP.) The Cellarhog, 20 seasons old. He is fond of Remen. (Gnoflet) Remen (Left the RP.) A young hedgehog, not yet a brother. Loves the cellars, and often stays down there for hours at a time. Can be very glum at times, but is usually cheerful and will crack jokes. When he was 5 seasons old he showed up at Redwall with a burned back footpaw and will often limp because of it. (Gnoflet) Ryph Flowwyn (Left the RP.) Otter, age 21. He's a wanderer, and he's bubbly and likes to laugh. He's considerate and caring. Ryph carries a flute with him, and can also play a number of other instruments. (danflorreguba) Salemook (Left the RP.) A squirrel, young but not a Dibbun. He is an orphan who has been at Redwall for half a season. His family was killed by wildcats when he was very young. Salemook is very helpful, likes Dibbuns, and often suffers from nightmares. (Brinty) Sie the Club A teenage badger, son of the Badger Lord of Salamandastron. After accidentally killing Captain Quickpaw, he was sent with a young haremaid named Tango to Redwall, in hopes that the Redwallers would turn him into a kind and caring creature who would someday rule Salamandastron well. (rachel25) Tango (Deceased.) A haremaid who is 20 seasons old and has just been made a member of the Long Patrol. She is a trained medic, and the niece of Captain Quickpaw. Tango was sent by the Badger Lord to escort Sie to Redwall and stay with him until she thought he was ready to return to Salamandastron. (rachel25) Bad Guys Aldof A fox horde leader. He's 20 seasons old, mean, cruel, and hates mice. (Gnoflet) Avoir A 26-season-old male wildcat in Aldof's horde. He's downright mean and hates everyone, and is out for glory and attention. (rachel25) Crabbygrog A ferret who is around age 29. She likes "sentimentality" and cries easily. Other vermin bully her because she's a pushover, but her head is in the clouds so much she doesn't notice. Crabbygrog answers to any name. Those who don't feel like bullying her call her Crabs. (BlueRose) Greena A vixen who is a horde soldier in Aldof's army. She's also a seer, and she's 32 seasons old. (Cornflower MM) Greyko An adult wildcat in Aldof's horde. Wears an eyepatch, and is one of Aldof's captains. His weapon is a double-bladed battleax. (Brinty) Grimnose A male weasel in Aldof's horde. He's mean and stupid, and hates hedgehogs. (Gnoflet) Leco A wildcat in the horde Greyko gets during the RP. Leco's weapon is a mace, and he also carries a bunch of hidden weapons and poisons on him at all times. He's around 25 seasons old, and is rebellious no matter who's in authority, unless it's himself. (Gnoflet) Category:Completed roleplays